Tenebra in Mortis
by What sweet music they make
Summary: What if Erik had a little sister? What if said sister got Marked? Set a few years after Untamed. Rated T for Language.
1. Tracker

**A/N-- Tenebra in Mortis=Immortal Night in Latin. It does _not_ mean Tiny Bra in Morty's (Drawer, I'm assuming)**

Layla, my best friend, was tugging wildly at my arm as she tried to get me to look at the current object of her affections. But, I was having a wild fit of coughing. My chest felt like it was going to implode. I'd been like this for a week and, as it seemed, nothing was going to help me.

"Genevieve! Hurry up! God, it sounds like you're going to cough up a fucking alien!" Layla screeched at me. Suddenly, she released my arm. "Great, Kyle got away. Hope you're happy." Her tone was infinitely resentful.

"Oh, I'm very-_cough-_happy," I forced a weak smile upon my face. Layla just frowned smugly. However, before she get a witty comeback out, a look of sheer terror spread across her dark face. "What?" I asked between coughing fits. I noticed she was looking past my shoulder, at a car behind me, perhaps. Layla said nothing, but her actions spoke enough for millions. She pointed, then ran off, as if for her very life. Finally, it all clicked in my mind. Not just anything would make her act like that. Breathing deeply as I went, I turned my body to face the other way.

There it stood, a tracker. His face was emotionless, almost bored. "Genevieve Night, Nyx has chosen thee. Report to the House of Night immediately," He spoke. The last thing I saw before blacking out was hundreds of screaming people running from something, from me.

I awoke with an excruciatingly strong pain on my forehead. Dazed and confused, I began looking for my car. Mom and Dad would know what to do! They'd already been through this with Erik a few years ago, so they could help me as well! I finally got to my little red Mustang, jumped in and headed south, to my mom's office. As I sped down the narrow streets, I wondered about Erik and the House of Night. What happened there was a closely guarded secret, only information of the utmost importance leaked down into normal society. Last I heard, a High Priestess had been executed for some reason. Rumours flew, but none were ever confirmed. Maybe my brother was still there and could get me up to date.

After half an hour of winding my way through Tulsa, I arrived at my mother's nondescript office building. Before entering though, I dabbed some liquid foundation over my dark blue mark. It still stung, but not nearly as much. I got out of the car, taking a deep breath as I went. The automatic doors opened, as if by magic. As a little girl I had always been mesmerized by them and their psychic ability of knowing _exactly_ when to open.

The secretary put on her overused fake smile, which I returned. Janice never liked me, always to loud or too obnoxious for her tastes. Not that it bothered me any. "Hello, ma'am. Can you page Ellen Night and tell her I'm coming?" I asked, still smiling.

"Of course!" She picked up the phone and began dialing. "Hello, Mrs. Night! Genevieve is here, is that alright?" Janice paused for a moment. "Okay, I'll send her up!" She nodded towards the door before clicking the phone off. I walked briskly, just wanting to get upstairs. My throat was killing me and I _needed_ to go to the House of Night. Death would sure follow if I didn't.

I walked up three flights of stairs before I reached the hallway outside my mom's office. I began shaking my arms and legs, getting out all my nervousness. I opened the door, calling out "Momma? I need to, uh, show you something," My attempt to sound cool and collected went awry and my voice cracked, though mostly due to coughing.

My mother lifted her head up. She saw me bent over coughing my lungs out. A look of knowledge crossed her face, she knew. "Gen! Ohmigosh, you're not...Oh, must Nyx take both my children?" Mom looked close to crying. "Come on, sweetheart, I'll drive you down," She took my arm and pulled me down stairs. I tried to wipe off my foundation so she could see my mark, but she stopped me. "Do you really want Janice to see that?" Just then did I remember that Janice was big supporter of the People of Faith and their convictions against vampyres. Aw, crap.

**A/N Okay, this IS my first story on this account. Love it? Like it? Delete it? Review, ma cheries! Oh, and sorry if the Tracker's words aren't right. My copy of Marked (And the rest of the series, for that matter) is back to its owner. Haha, I never bought it. FYI, I'll try to make my chapters longer than this.  
--Laynie--**


	2. Zoey

**Sorry, everyone! I meant to have this up, like, three days ago, but Fanfiction screwed up. Seriously, this is the first time ANYONE's been able to login (At least on my server.)**

"Come on, baby. We'll get you there," My mother held me close, letting me cough into her shoulder. "Aw, Gen, you'll be okay," She cooed while stroking my hair. Janice looked up as we walked by.

"Everything all right?" Her voice was sympathetic, yet her eye screamed suspicion. Mom just nodded and kept me walking. The magical doors opened and she searched the parking lot for her little 1995 Crown Victoria. Finally, she spotted the pretty, green car. I sat down inside it, just wanting to get to the House of Night.

"Sweetheart, now I'm sure you want to know how Erik is," My mother began. I sat there in confusion. She couldn't possibly know any more than could she? It was impossible! "Genevieve, last I heard, he has completed the change and is some kind of professor now,"

"Drama, no doubt," I mused. Erik had always been such a drama king.

Mom just chuckled. "Probably. That's all I heard, though and that was about two years ago," Two years? It had been so long. Would he still be there? If he wasn't, I had a snowball's chance in Hell of making it.

"We're here," Mom said in monotone. "I'll walk you in." Walk me in? My God, it's like Kindergarten all over again. Despite that, I just nodded solemnly. Looking up, I finally saw the House of Night. It was beautiful, like a medieval cathedral. It had seven-foot walls surrounding the main building, which I could only assume was the school. Made of red-brown bricks and castle-like, it was almost too much to take in. The time was about 7 o'clock, so behind it was a gorgeous pink sunset. I was, to say the least, in awe.

As soon as I stepped inside the building, I felt much better. Not completely healed, but it was definitely a start. I looked around. A woman was looking straight at me, yet not saying a word. She had long, dark hair and tan skin. Her gaze was just so intense. I shifted nervously. Whoever she was, she sure did have a sense of power about her. Stifling a laugh, she covered her mouth. It was like she could read my mind...creepy. "Hello, I am Zoey, high priestess of the Tulsa House of Night," She stuck out her hand.

"Hi, Ms...," I was at a loss for words.

"Just call me Zoey for now." Her eyes twinkled as if she knew something I didn't.

"Well, uh, hello. I'm Genevieve Night,"

"And I'm Ellen Night, her mother," Mom stuck out her hand. Ugh, don't be all "executive" here, Momma!

"Nice to meet you. Sorry, but I'm really short on time and Genevieve still needs her tour. Mrs. Night, you will have to leave." Zoey just sort of shrugged at Mom. "You can, however, come back next Thursday for visiting night," She continued.

"Um, alright then." Momma looked fairly shocked. Then she turned to me. "Bye, baby! I'll call Daddy and tell him okay. Call us anytime, please." Tears welled up in eyes. Aw, I was going to miss her! Stepping forward, I gave her hug, something I rarely do.

"Bye Momma," And with that, Zoey took my hand and led me through a door into a large courtyard.

The field was filled with many different kids, all around my age. Boys, girls, androgynous figures; If it existed, it was here. Everyone had long, long hair and fingernails. Vampyre thing, maybe? Zoey began speaking "Okay, Genevieve, this is the courtyard, where many spend thei-" I cut her off.

"Um, can we just skip the tour. I'm pretty self-suffient." Okay, that was a lie, I really just wanted to take a nap.

"Sure. Any questions, though?" She smiled like she knew that I desperately NEEDED to know about Erik. And, of course, about all those "death" rumors I've heard.

"Um, yeah," I decided to go simplest first. "So, is it true that if you don't process the change that you..." I couldn't even finish. Luckily, Zoey knew exactly what I was talking about.

"In a way, yes. Your humanity dies, while you are physically still alive. However, you can regain your humanity and complete the change in a special way. Professor Johnson, the more or less 'principal' of the undead fledglings, can tell you more about this. Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. I was kind of wondering about my brother who sent here a few years ago...is Erik Night still around?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, yet failing miserbly. Zoey smirked.

"Why, yes, he is. He's the Drama Professor and one of your teachers, along with his wife,"

_Wife? _I thought. _When did Erik get married? Damn, they really _don't _tell us anything! _"Who, may I ask, is his wife?" I inquired.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" Zoey pointed off at a tall, dark-haired man who was smiling and waving wildly. Dammit, was Erik always this embarrassing?

**A/N Okay, pretty bad, I know. I need my damn book! Winging it is clearly not working for me. By the way, what is the name of the fledglings' adviser vampyre? I seriously am SPACING OUT! Review and tell me what you thought. Also, Shyn, I will try to make the chapters as long as possible, however, I'm just one of those people who write in little chunks. I do update often, though!**


	3. Roomie

"EERRRIIIKK!!" I screamed. It was really him! He had changed so much! "ERIK!!" I began flapping my arms around, mimicking his actions.

"HEY! GEN!" Erik yelled. "COME OVER HERE!" Oh, I guess that would help. I ran full speed, my long legs reaching out. In retrospect, I really shouldn't have done that, or at least watched out seeing as I ran right into a tall teenage boy.

"Woo, I see stars," I stated in a daze. Scary thing is, I actually did. "Holy shit," The boy lifted up his head and fake scowled at me.

"Shit is not Holy, for your information," he remarked in mock solemness. His green eyes sparkled a little as he helped me up. "Hi, I'm Cohl," he said, now smiling brightly.

"Oh, I'm Genevieve," I said awkwardly, looking at my feet. "Uh, I gotta go talk to Erik, I mean, Professor Night or, uh, okay. Bye." I babbled. Damn, I was stupid. Looking up, I saw Erik laughing while walking towards me. Grabbing my hand, he helped me up.

"Thank you for running over my little sister, Mr. Lewis," Erik stated, amused. The boy just blinked. It was obvious that he was shocked. "Genevieve, it's great to see you! I was wondering when you'd finally get here," My brother smiled happily. It was odd to call him my brother. He was not the Erik I remembered. He was older, smarter and just all together different. I scanned his face for the remnants of my goofy, child-like sibling. It was there, but not nearly as noticeable. Whoever his wife was, she sure had whipped him good.

"Erik!" I hugged him like a little child. "Ohmigosh! I just, just cannot believe it!" I screamed. "Okay, I can't take it! Zoey told me you were married to someone! Dammit, why didn't you tell me!" A look of sheer shock crossed his face. Oh, right. Last time I'd seen him, I didn't curse. Oh, well.

"She did? Oh." Erik's face fell. "Well, uh, sorry. I wasn't really supposed to tell any humans. Of course, she can tell Mom next time you see her. Oh, by any chance, did Zoey tell you _who_ I married?"

"Er, no, why?" I looked next to me and saw that Cohl was still standing there. His face was blank, emotionless.

"No reason. Hey, um, Gen, I have to go... plan my lessons for tomorrow. Maybe, Cohl here, can help you find your room and schedule?" It wasn't a question. Cohl nodded and took my arm. Erik walked off in the other direction.

"What's his problem?" I asked, looking at Cohl.

"Well, he probably is upset because his little sister is now in on everything he does. It's gotta be bothering him. Plus, there is the chance that he could loose you," Cohl wasn't particularly interested going on, like death wasn't really what he felt like talking about.

"I thought that Professor Johnson took care of those who, you know,"

"Stevie Rae? She can only do so much. Not everyone regains humanity," He looked at the ground. I dropped it, trying not to make the first person I'd met uncomfortable. I just sort of followed him in silence, that is, until he broke it. "So, here's your room. Your roommate is inside and she has your schedule and can answer all your questions. If you need me, here's my number," He took out a pen and wrote down seven digits on my hand. Well, at least, I wouldn't lose it.

Walking inside the room, I saw a little red-headed girl sitting on the floor, surrounded by newspapers. "Dammit! I can't find any good pictures in here!" She screeched. "Damn! Why the fuck did I make that bet?" I cleared my throat, quite loudly, I might add. She looked up, startled by my presence. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Michelle Logan, your roommate. Please don't think I'm crazy, I just lost a bet with a friend," She spoke quickly and loudly, fitting it all in about five seconds.

"Um, nice to meet you. I'm Genevieve Night." Oh wonderful, more awkward introductions. Just freaking great.

"Night? Ohmigosh! You must be Professor Night's sister! I didn't know you were going to be living here! Wow, this is just...wow!" She was pretty shocked. Man, was I a celebrity here or what?

"Oh, ah, yeah. Erik's my brother,"

"Wow, ohmigosh! ...Wait, sorry, you probably don't want people treating you special, do you?" Her eyes screamed apology.

"No, not really. I kinda just want to fit in,"

"Okay, I got it! Okay, so let me show where everything is!"

**A/N Alright, here it is! Chapter 3! So, anyway, I'm coughing like crap and I keep waiting for a tracker to show up. He hasn't yet. Maybe, I should move to Tulsa... Oh, and I made a cover for Tenebra in Mortis! Like a book! To see my crappy editting job (Which includes a picture of how I think Gen looks) go to my profile! Enjoy and review, ma cheries!**


	4. Manic

**I guess I'm not a lazy piece of crap, seeing as this...is...chapter...four! I feel like Ryan Seacrest! Ye-ah!**

"Okay, so here's your bed," Michelle pointed to a twin-size over in the corner. I was shocked to see that all my stuff had already arrived. Michelle, fortunately, understood my confused glance. "The vamps have their sources," She winked, then grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards a door.

"Wha-"

"Closet!" she screeched. Well, clothes _do _rock. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Michelle said "There's a little uniform, not much though. Basically, we have to wear black and have our class' emblem. Quite chic." Black? Luckily, I had gone through an 'emo' phase last year, black clothes were _no _problem.

"What's our emblem?" I suddenly asked, just thinking out loud.

"We're third-formers, so it's a silver spiral, meaning our descent into the Path of Vampyres," Whoa, deep.

Instead of saying something infinitely profound and unforgettable, I opted for the ingenious "Rad, Mitch,"

"Did you just call me a bitch!?" Michelle's eyes held the burning fury of a million suns. I backed away, up against a wall.

"Huh? What, no! I said Mitch! Like with a M! As a nickname!" Babbling incessantly, my face reddened. Pressure screwed with my head. Michelle softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Okay, Mitch is a great name!" Her face was now very bubbly and happy, as nothing had happened.

Freaked out a little, I kind of hesitated. "Um, I'm going to change...and then explore the grounds?" I made it a question, not wanting Mitch to flare up again.

"Okay!" She replied before skipping off like a child. It was all a head rush. I took a deep breath then opened my new closet.

Inside, there was, of course, all my familiar clothes, but there was more. New skirts, dresses, shirts, and jeans, all with price-tags still on them. On some jackets, I found the emblem Mitch had mentioned before. I guessed that the vampyres had gotten these for me. "I am forever in Zoey's debt." I whispered, fingering a silk blouse. I stood in there taking it all in. After much internal deliberation, I chose to wear a black and pink striped top, a pair of jeans and a simple jacket.

Walking swiftly, I made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a person staring back at me. She had my blue-green eyes, my full lips, my straight black hair falling in her face, but she wasn't me. A dark blue crescent moon was her most dominant feature and she looked older, more worldly. Oh, definitely not me.

Shaking it off, I got dressed in my new _ensemble_. It took a minute, seeing as I am incredibly slow. After I was done, I walked out, deliberately averting my eyes from the mirror. I saw Michelle sitting where she was when I first arrived, cursing still. Trying to avoid her, I just casually slipped out. When I did, a rush of cool, fresh air hit my face. I think I'm going to like it here.

**A/N Okay, yes, I know it's short. It is because I'm only allowed a little while on the computer. I'm in trouble, which is also why I haven't updated. You see, not only did I attempt to steal my parents' car, but, as I ran out the front door, I shook the keys and yelled "What cha gon do now, suckas!". Unfortunately, they caught me and grounded me. I'm back though! Anyway, review and vote on my poll if you haven't already!**

**-Delaynie **


	5. Mentor

**Before I begin, I must say to Rabbidduckies, your pen name is EPIC.**

The cool November chill held in the air, yet the square was still bustling. Checking my watch, I saw that it was about 5 PM. It seemed like everyone was busy, everyone virtually ignoring me. Ah, what a relief. I'd had enough attention for one day. It was unnerving.

Across the lot, I saw Zoey wave at me frantically. I just gave her a shy 'Yo' nod. She ran over to me, faster than I had anticipated. "Hey, Genevieve! I forgot to tell you one very important thing; Your Mentor," She smiled genuinely at me.

"Um, okay? Mentor?"

"This person will help you with anything you need. Pretty much just an adult vampyre to show you the ropes. That alright?"

Well, a little help WOULD be nice. Damn, I thought, I hope it's not Erik. I love him and all, but I'm not really all that into having him at my side all the time. "Okay, who is it?"

"Your English professor, and my close friend, Damien Maslin. Erik chose him just for you!" Oh God, knowing Erik, I probably have a drill Sargent. Wonderful. Seeing my pained expression, Zoey said "Professor Maslin is quite...wordy and Erik told me you were too," Oh, thank God or Nyx or Buddha or Jesus or who_ever_ was in charge here!

"That's serendipitous!"

"Oh yes, Damien is so your _perfect match_," Zoey smiled as if she knew something I didn't. Perfect match? I began to wonder about Zoey and whether she supported teacher/student relations. Suddenly abashed, she sputtered "No no no! Not like that! He is way too gentlemanly for that and, quite frankly, you are not his type," She laughed at whatever the joke was.

"That's...good. I'm just going to find Professor Maslin now..."

"Go check over there!" Zoey was still bent over, laughing in spontaneous fits. She had pointed at a small brick building. It, like the rest of the House, was gorgeous. While it was not as flashy as the Cathedral part, it's simplicity held enormous beauty.

Walking briskly, I made my way to the building. When I reached it, I noticed that it had a little silver plaque that declared it the "E/LA Studies Wing". Fabulous. I made my way down the corridor, checking each nameplate until I saw "Damien Maslin, Third Form English Professor" written in fine script. That's my guy.

I knocked catiously on the door then stepped inside. "Um, Professor Maslin?"

"Do not say 'um'. It's atrocious," A man sitting over a desk looked up at me. "Ah, you must be Genevieve Night, am I mistaken?"

"No, sir," I added the 'sir' in there, just in case my drill Sargent prediction was correct. His expression softened.

"Nice to meet you, your brother and sister-in-law are great friends of mine," Oh, joy. More people who know of my brother's mysterious wife.

"That's great,"

"Yes, it is. Well, as I'm sure you've been informed, I am your mentor. So, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, who is Erik married to?" I asked, wondering why no one had told me.

"You don't know?"

"That would explain why I'm asking, wouldn't it?"

"Don't mouth off!" He sighed then began again. "Your brother is married to the High Priestss, Zoey," I knew she was hiding something! Damn, I should of saw it coming!

**A/N Short one again. I'm running out of time to write, but I promised I would update often. Actually, I'll be updating more often this week because A) It is Spring Break and B) All my plans are cancelled on account of the fact that my Friday the 13****th**** ended with a sprained ankle, which sucks BIG time. So, I'll TRY to update at LEAST every other day or even more often! How great is that? Review please! **


	6. Jacket

**Ack! I'm so late with this update! I got grounded. Again. For Fighting. So yeah, sorry.**

**"**Oh, wow. That's great!" I spoke casually. Zoey was nice and all, but still. She was my _sister-in-law._

"Okay, so Genevieve, I need to give you something. Here is your schedule. It is, obviously, a list that Zoey and I comprised just for you. Please, revel in it's stupendousness," Professor Maslin handed me a slip of paper. In fine script, it read:

_-First Period...........Equestrian Studies/Lenobia  
__-Second Period.......Vampyre Sociology (3rd Former)/Z. Night  
__-Third Period..........Spells and Rituals/Anastasia  
__-Fourth Period........Fencing/Lankford  
__-Fifth Period...........Drama/E. Night  
__-Sixth Period..........Literature/Maslin  
__-Seventh Period......History/Penthesilia_

"So, do I need to be going to class now or what?" I knew the House of Night had strange hours and it was coming up on six o'clock.

"No, today is you can just relax and get settled in. Didn't Michelle tell you?"

"No...We were busy...discussing other things."

"Oh. I see." I heard a quiet _ting_come from Professor Maslin's pocket. He took out a shiny, black cell phone. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but my boyfriend needs some help with something." Boyfriend? Now, I understood Zoey's fit earlier.

"Okay, tell him I say 'Hi' then." I walked out of the classroom and into the cold evening air. "Damn, I need a thicker jacket." I whispered to no one in particular. Just as I said it, some set a large brown coat on my shoulders. It smelled like cologne. Not the cheap kind either, but the good stuff.

"You're welcome," I turned around to see Cohl smiling, but with an impatient look in his eye.

"Oh, my bad. Thank you, O gracious jacket man!" His smile grew wider. Then my not-so-funny side took over. "Wait, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

He shrugged. "What the vamps don't know won't hurt them."

"Can't they read minds or something?"

"Yep. And -coughcough- I'm sick!" Cohl laughed and crossed his fingers.

"Oh, you poor baby! Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I joined in.

"Well, I _do _need someone to hang out with today," He bowed down and took my hand. "Genevieve Night, will you accompany me as I play hooky?" His lips softly brushed the back of my palm.

"Why, of course!" Cohl smiled up at me and flipped his long, brown hair out of his eyes.

**Crap! Short update. Again. I'm sorry. And, yeah, I couldn't resist having Cohl do a hair-flip. Anyway, review please!**


	7. Halo

"So, what is there to do around here?" The school was pretty, but I didn't really see a Starbucks anywhere.

"Not much actually. I could give you a tour and maybe we can watch a movie?" Cohl shrugged. I nodded and he motioned for me to follow him. "Ok, over there is the Temple of Nyx, where we have services on Thursday nights. Zoey, Professor Johnson, Professor Maslin, and Shaunee and Erin cast the circle. It's pretty damn cool."

"Who are Shaunee and Erin?" They certainly didn't sound like profs.

"Two gifted vampyres. They could've been professors, but chose not to. Of course, they didn't actually pursue any other career, so basically they're 'counselors' here. Mostly on love and fashion, though." He chuckled.

"Well...that's nice. I'll have to meet them sometime, huh?" They did seem interesting, if not strange.

"Yeah." He scoffed. I wondered what his problem with them was. "Anyway, that's the rec hall, where the Dark Daughters and Sons meet." He pointed at a large building right next to the Temple. It fit in with the rest of the House of course, so no description required, right? "Don't worry about them; you'll learn more later." The way he said it made the those Dark Kids or whatever sound mysterious, uncontrollable, evil even. Yay! Fucked up vamp kids! Woot!

Cohl continued to show me around. Every now and then he would burst out in random song. "_Everywhere I'm looking now/I'm surrounded by your embrace/Baby I can see your halo/You know you're my saving grace,_" I gave him a weird look that of course, didn't phase him. "Hm, Gen, you have a really pretty halo. Huh. It's kinda crooked. Lemme fix that for ya." He reached up and attempted to adjust an imaginary halo above me head.

"Are you chemically imbalanced?" He was literally scaring me shitless.

"There we go. What would you do without me." Damn him.

"I have would a crooked freaking halo, huh?" He just smiled at me. He did that for a while, actually. An awkward silence set in. Bleh. "Uh, let's go watch a movie now...okay?".

**A/n Yo. Look, I'm so sorry this is so late and short. I've had major writer's block and still do. But, I was damn determined to get a chapter up today, which is obvious by the fact that I've been awake for 48 hours and am jacked up on cheap, knock-off Mountain Dew. Oh yeah. This is my Friday night.**

**Review, por favor.**


End file.
